


Lev and Viktor Body Swap

by TheMessofFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, kenma is salty about everything, kinda stressed me out writing this cause lev wrecked viktors routine, lev can't skate for his life, viktor and lev are cousins, viktor can't play volleyball pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessofFandoms/pseuds/TheMessofFandoms
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov and Haiba Lev are cousins. However, they rarely see each other. While Viktor is performing a skating routine and Lev is playing a volleyball match, they swap bodies. How do they react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af sorry.

Viktor Nikiforov smiled broadly as his fiance completed the first of four quads successfully. Yuuri skated first, much to his dismay, but despite the stress he  pulled his routine off incredibly. He finished beautifully. 

As he skated smoothly over to where Viktor stood, he blushed a little and said, “I’ll be cheering for you, Vitya.”

Viktor almost fell over on the ice. “Vitya?” He breathed. Now exhilarated, he fluidly skated to starting position on the ice.

_ Meanwhile _

Haiba Lev stretched, begging to swap back with Nekoma’s new libero. His team had changed a lot, what with Kuroo, Yamamoto, Yaku, and others gone, but Kenma continued to explain what it meant to be Nekoma through his actions in gameplay. Their newest members acted a bit like Karasu, tending to be reckless and try many crazed, reckless attacks. The older Nekoma students tamped that down, but the spark was still there. 

Finally, he could be switched out. He stood up, grabbed the number 8 sign, and waited impatiently. He switched and jogged onto the court.

_ Meanwhile _

Viktor’s head ached. He had no idea what was going on. He hadn’t consumed any alcohol recently (that he knew of, maybe Chris pulled something on him?) I buzzing sound ensued. He kept his posture as the music started.

His theme this year, luxury, (he got the idea from his life in Russia with Yuuri) meant that he would go slow but difficult, and he needed to stay focused. And his first jump… Perfect! He smirked. Yuuri wanted him back on the ice, but unbeknownst to him, Viktor would provide him a challenge. He languidly performed a sit spin, and used that momentum for a quadruple Lutz. The headache would not stop. He wondered what was going on.

_ Meanwhile _

“Kenma?” Lev asked.

“Yes?”

“Is something bothering your head? Mine feels like it’s about to explode.”

Kenma looked worriedly at him. “Uh… No.”

Lev shook his head and receded to his position. Something was wrong, he knew that much. He watched carefully as the other team’s  right wing spiker jumped up… But it wasn’t going to that spiker. He grinned as their captain leapt up for a back attack. As the first years dropped back to the ground from trying to block the wing spiker, He bounded up, successfully stopping the ball. Kuroo would’ve been proud. He grimaced as his headache worsened.

He stopped closing his eyes for a bit.  _ Click.  _ Suddenly, he heard screams chanting, “Viktor, Viktor, Vitya, Vitya!!!” Viktor? His cousin, perhaps. He opened his eyes and almost fainted.

Thousands. Thousands of people screamed the name of his cousin, the ice skater. Ice slipped under his feet, and he fell, sitting on the cold, slippery surface in shock. He saw an angry old man in the stands looking at him, horrified. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING VITYA?!!” He screamed. “SKATE!!!” A Japanese man, older than him, maybe in his 20’s looked positively horrified.

It clicked. They thought he was his cousin and they wanted him to skate. He slowly inched forwards onto the ice.  _ Click. _

He sat on the ground, team mates surrounding him. He felt some sort of ache on his face. 

“What the fuck was that, Lev?” Kenma asked, disgusted. Lev asked what happened. 

“You screamed something about Russia and a guy named Yuuri and ice skating and then the ball nailed you in the face.”

Lev’s eyebrows scrunched together. So he and Vitya switched?

_ Meanwhile _

Viktor, astounded, was back on the ice. He recognised the music and kept performing his routine. The fans went wild. Yakov looked positively furious, however. He finished, skating back towards the kiss-and-cry. Yuuri looked confused. “Was that part of the routine?” The younger male asked. Vitya felt confused. “What?”

Yuuri explained.  _ Click.  _ A small boy, a teenager, with hair that… Looked like pudding bounced a volleyball into the air. He watched in silence. The ball fell to the ground. Pudding Head strode up to him, angry. “Lev! What the  _ FUCK  _ was that?!” 

Haiba Lev? His cousin? Who played volleyball…

Wait.

HE SWITCHED BODIES WITH HIS COUSIN??? No wonder he felt taller.  _ Click. _

__ Back in his own body, Viktor realized that he hadn’t seen his cousin in ages. Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “What do you say we go to Tokyo for a bit?” He asked.


End file.
